Hurt
by Spoffit
Summary: Alex is hurting.Alex is really hurting. Alex is hurting so much, she decides to hurt another, easier, way.
1. Intro

Hey peoples. This is my first fanficion story and I would really like reviews. Tell me what I can improve on. Please please please please please. I'm probably gonna screw some stuff up cus this is my first story, but just be patient, I will upload as often as I can. Til' we meat again piece (of cake) out.


	2. Hurt 1

"Alex!" Claire yelled.

"Yeah mom?" She asked from her bedroom.

"Are you ready for school ,honey?"

"Yeah mom"

_I can't wait to give in my project. I am going to be the best ,again._

"Haley!"

"What?"

"Get down here and make sure your brother's ready"

"Ugh"

She rolled her eyes. _It was so entertaining watching her suffer. She always had to take care of Luke, I was lucky like that._

"Okay, everyone ready? In the car." Claire said, sounding like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Okay mom, bye" She said, and turned away from the car. She looked over her shoulder and saw Anna, Paige, Max and Abby, looking at her from the other side of the car park, laughing. She turned her head away and brushed some hair over that side of her face.

_What are they saying about me? Did I do something wrong? Is it my hair? My clothes? What?_

She gripped her homework book tighter under her arm, and hurried to class.

"Alex Dumphrey" Mr. Simon said.

"A" He passed her her project and a smile crossed her face,

_.Dictable. _

She was basking in her own glory when something snapped her out of her high. They were laughing again.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Suggestions please? Oh and I forgot the disclaimer? I do not own any part of the modern family franchise and am in no way affiliated with it or any of it's cast or crew. KK. Love U Guys. Please R&R.**


	3. Hurt 2

**I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. My computer broke and was being repaired before I found out it couldn't be salvaged and I had to wait for a replacement computer. Once again, I'm not worthy and I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!**

_"Hey Dumphrey" Paige said._

_"Umm, h-h-hey, P-paige" Alex stuttered._

_"So, you really are miss perfect, aren't you?" Paige said mockingly._

_"Umm, excuse me?" Alex was frightened, she knew where this was heading."You heard me. You think you're so amazing, don't you?" She sarcasticly replied."W-w-what?" Her palms started sweating._

_"Don't act dumb, Alex."_

_"I-I-I-I"_

_"What Alex! What do you need to do!"_

_"I-I have to go to class" She turned away but felt a fist grab at her shirt._

_"No you don't Dumphrey" She glanced at the clock "Class starts in five minutes, so I'm gonna make this quick."_

_"Wh-wha-what?" She swallowed hard."What are you gonna do?" Her body now visibly shaking. Paige smiled, and raised her fisted hand. _

_Alex closed her eyes and turnede away as the bell rung and Paige stopped pinning her to the wall, leaving her to fall down to the floor._

_"Later, Dumphrey. Later"_

"Pass the potatos please" Her mothers voice snapped her out of her flashback to the happenings at recess earlier that day.

"Umm, yeah, sure mom." She handed her the bowl and took a bite of her lambchop. "So, how was your project?" Claire broke the silence. Alex smiled widely. "A."

"Awww, congratulations honey, but I don't think we expected anything less."

"*cough*Dork*cough*" Hayley teased.

"Hayley!" Clair corrected her.

"What mom, I was just coughing?" She smiled her stupid smile.

"Go to your room now, Hayley."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"But. . ."

"Hayley. Now"

"It's okay mom, I'll just go to my room instead."Alex interrupted.

"No Alex honey, you don't have to."

"No, it's really okay, I have some homework to do anyway."

Silence followed as Alex made her way up the stairs.

**Oooooooooohhhh. So what did you think? Oh and thank you ppl so much for the reviews! You are so encouraging and even if it took me a while I tried to respond to all of you! As always, please R&R. Love You Guys! Special thanks to Natty.B, who offered to be my beta and gave me much needed encouragement. I dedicate this chapter to you Natty.B! =)**


	4. Hurt 3

**Hey hey hey. Did ya' miss me? I know you did, no need to answer. And I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted too, but I have an explanation. Well, I got upset with watching ass the saw movies, but my mom would kill me if she caught me watching them, so I downloaded them and I've been watching them on my computer evryday after I get home from school at three, and she wouldn't be to happy about me writing a story like this either, so ,after watching a saw movie, doing homework, walking home and everything else, there was only about a ten minute window in a day where I could write, so that complicated it. But I just watched the last saw, so things should go quicker now. So , it's half past ten now , and I am multitasking like crazy. While I'm writing this I am updating face-book, downloading every slipknot just so I can make stupid parodies of them, and making glittery bookmarks. But,any ways. Ok, so , things get a little darker in this chapter, just a warning. Expect more frequent updates! Well, without further ado . . . (that is how you spell ado, right?)**

The sound of the rain drummed out her thoughts as she watched the flame dance in front of her

Her heart was aching. Her chest seizing up as if she had heart burn. She wasn't sure why, but just staring at the flame made her feel so . . . calm.

She felt like , if she reached out and touched it, it wouldn't burn her, but she knew that it would. And, strangely, that just made her want to touch it more.

She could here her family still arguing at the dinner table, and she was glad she wasn't there. She didn't feel like she could face them. She didn't feel like she could face anyone.

She drifted her attention back to the open flame in front of her ,and slowly reached out her hand.

Just before it made contact she pulled her hand back, realising that that move wasn't smart. People would be asking about the burns on her hand tomorrow.

So, instead she picked up a cardboard cutter she had lying around after it's use on her project, and headed to the bathroom with her sleeves rolled up.

* * *

><p><p>

"Alex, honey" Claire questioned. "How can you wear a jacket in the middle of summer?" Alex was relieved when she realised that Claire wasn't seriously questioning her, it was more of a joke. "What, it's cold outside?" She sarcasticly replied. And they all jumped in the car and headed for school.

A wave of panic hit her as she entered the building and saw Paige and her group standing in front of her locker.

_Oh f**k. They are going to kill me. They are going to _literallyfreakin' killme_. I'm doomed._

"Hey Dunphy." Paige said, Alex twitched with nervousness and she continues speaking. "We never did finish yesterday." She said, mock innocence enveloping her voice. "Should we pick up where we left off?" A coy smile formed at the corner of her mouth.

Alex was about to stutter something out when the bell rang, saving her again.

_Oh god. If I ever meet the person who invented bells, I will marry them._

**So, what do ya think? Plz review. I read and appreciate every review I get. Flames will be used to fuel my writing engine, so flames gladly accepted. Positive reviews will be used to feed my electronic, ninja, immortal robot bunnies, so keep em' coming. Love U Guys, and ofcourse another shout out to Natty.B!**


End file.
